macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Dragon
Happy Dragon is a classic Macy's character and appeared as a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. History Happy Dragon (1960) Happy Dragon was created in 1960 after an attempt to make a balloon-based off of the original Reluctant Dragon balloon from 1941 failed and to replace Spaceman. The balloon debuted that year, and seemed to begin a tradition of balloons in that period becoming long-lasting classics. After appearing for a whopping twenty-one years, he retired in 1981. He returned a decade later in 1991 with other balloons that were previously retired, such as Linus the Lionhearted and Raggedy Ann, to celebrate the parades 65th anniversary. Unlike them, he also appeared again in 1992, and retired again after that year. This original Happy Dragon still exists in the parade studio, and is currently the oldest existing balloon. Rex the Happy Dragon (2012) After a 2nd attempt to bring the original dragon back failed (see below), a new Happy Dragon was made in 2012, this time a novelty balloon dubbed "Rex" by Macy's. After a 4 year absence, he returned in 2016 and was retired in 2017. The character was most recently referenced as one of the five classic balloons shown in the 2018 parade's Verizon live stream. Incidents * In 1960, a leak was discovered in the balloon before the parade, but it was repaired in time * In 1971, Happy was going to be one of the only three balloons to still be able to fly despite extreme weather, but high winds caused him (alongside Smokey Bear and Snoopy) to escape from his netting, tearing his head open in the process. Because of this, all three balloons were taken out of the lineup, and therefore there could not be any balloons at all that year. * In 1978, the original balloon was punctured by a tree in Columbus Circle and couldn't finish the parade. * In 1980, his left hand was slightly bent. * In 1991, his tail suddenly popped before the parade, but it was repaired in time. * In 1992, the balloon started flailing around in Herald Square. Music * Generic Macy's Music (1960-1981, 2012) * Puff the Magic Dragon (instrumental) (1991-1992) Trivia * Macy's wanted to use the original Happy Dragon balloon from Goodyear that debuted in 1960 in the 2010 parade for his 50th Birthday, as well as the 2012 parade, but the city of New York wouldn't let them fly the balloon because of several technical problems, such as the balloon's old age and lack of handling lines. * Strangely, the Happy Dragon is not traditionally associated with other classic Macy's novelty balloons, such as Harold and Freida the Dachshund. The exception seems to be virtual simulators of the parade showing different decades. * Appearing in 24 parades over 32 years, the original Happy Dragon is the longest lasting balloon in the parade's history. Appearance * Happy Dragon (1960-1981, 1991-1992) * Rex the Happy Dragon (2012, 2016-2017) Total appearances = 27 Gallery Gallery: Happy Dragon Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Novelty Balloons Category:1960 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2012 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:Big Balloons Category:1960s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Retired Balloons Category:Retired Novelty Balloons Category:Goodyear Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Parade Favorites Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade Category:Former Balloons